


Betrayal (The Odds Are Never In Your Favor)

by Achika



Category: That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games, Gen, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoony finds a way to survive, Linkara finds a partner, and 90s Kid wishes for a life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken but Unshattered

Spoony wins his Games through paranoia, cleverness, luck, and a surprising affinity for blades he didn't know he had. When the hovercraft collects him, he's blood covered and nearly delirious.

The Capitol doctors wash him and heal up his body, but they can't do anything for his mind. Somehow he makes it through the interview and the crowning, mostly by thinking about being home and trying to forget everything he's had to do to survive.

He vaguely remembers meeting some other Victors, and them giving him sympathetic looks. He ignores them.

His fingers itch to work with wires and metal again in his lab in District 3.

He starts laughing in the train on the ride back to his District to greet everyone as their Victor and finds that he can't stop. It comes out high-pitched and unstable, and someone rests a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Spoony grabs their wrist and throws them into the wall on reflex, but doesn't stop laughing.

He steps onto the stage, grinning fiercely into the cameras. He may be broken beyond fixing, but he refuses to shatter.


	2. The Boy From District 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linkara finds a partner, and Spoony watches.

There’s nothing remarkable about the boy Tribute from District 10 this year. He’s not exceedingly handsome, or very big or very small. But Spoony can’t help but notice that there is metal behind his eyes when he watches the interview with Caesar Flickerman. He’ll be one to keep an eye on.

Spoony has no delusions about his own Tributes surviving, but he does his best to be a good mentor anyway. Maybe they’ll surprise him.

During the Bloodbath, the boy from 10 actually grabs the little girl from District 8 – she’s only 13, and so small compared to most of the others – and shoves her out of the way of one of the Careers. He stabs the Career in the chest with a dagger, right into the heart and lungs and other good bits.

That they both make it out of the Bloodbath alive and with any supplies is another point in the boys favor, in Spoony’s mind. Spoony’s already lost the boy from his own District not even a half hour into the Games.

Spoony gets asked who he’d put money on, if he could (“besides your own Tribute, obiously!” Caesar Flickerman says with a laugh) and Spoony smiles sharply into the camera. “Well if it can’t be one of mine, I’d say the boy from 10 is the one to watch,”

The boy from 10 runs into the girl from 8 again a few times in the following days. Her small stature and quickness have kept her alive. They never say anything when they meet, but the boy smiles when he sees her, and nods in approval that she’s still surviving. They never attack each other, and Spoony can tell that the Capitol loves their almost-alliance.

Of course, Spoony thinks as a muttation takes a large hunk out of the young girl’s side, nothing good can survive in the Games. The boy from 10 must have been close by, because her scream brings him running.

There’s nothing he can do for her but end it quickly. He smiles down at her and pets her hair, and she names him her partner before he slits her throat. He leaves quickly, so that the hovercraft can take her body home.

The rest of the Games goes fairly quickly. The boy from 10 gets the Careers to turn on each other and wipe themselves out, and after that there are only a few others left and the road to victory is his to take.

Spoony manages to meet him at the victory feast.

“Hello, Linkara,” Spoony says.

The boy from 10 looks dimly surprised. “I know you. You won the Games a few years ago. Aren’t you supposed to be crazy?”

Spoony can’t stifle the laughter, and doesn’t bother to try.

“Yep. And I suggest you go crazy too, if you know what’s good for you,” Spoony offers.

Linkara looks confused, but he’ll figure it out soon enough.


	3. What could have been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey reassures a nervous 90s Kid.

The kid was shaking but trying to hide it.

“It’s okay to be scared, you know,” Harvey said.

The kid gave a startled laugh. “I almost made it, you know? This was the last year I eligible. I, like, was gonna have a life. But now I’m gonna die out there,”

“You can still have one, don’t count yourself out yet. You’re good with a bow,” Harvey said, reaching out and straightening the collar on the kid’s jacket. It was Harvey’s job that he looked good for the cameras, at least until the fighting started.

The kid leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harvey’s.

“Sorry,” he said when he pulled away. “I just…didn’t want to go out there without having, you know, done that ever, and you were, like, really nice to me,”

Of course he’d never kissed anyone before, Harvey thought dimly. Most people in District 3 waited until after they couldn’t be Reaped anymore before thinking about romance. The countdown began being piped loudly through the speakers.

“Tell you what, kid,” Harvey said. “You come back, I’ll take you out somewhere nice and we’ll see about that whole ‘having a life’ thing,”

The kid grinned widely and gave Harvey a thumb’s up when the tube closed to take him up into the Arena. He had something to fight for, now.

They never got their date, the girl from District 4 took the kid out on the 5th day. Harvey tried not to react, he was surrounded by other designers and important people, and couldn’t let them know he was upset.

But Finnick Odair caught Harvey’s eyes from across the room and raised his glass in as much sympathy as he could show, and Harvey knew that he wasn’t alone in his anger and distaste for the Games.


End file.
